


Sensei Irelia is a Dusker Slut!

by C9Dyrus



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Impregnation, MILFs, Oral Sex, Racism, Rough Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C9Dyrus/pseuds/C9Dyrus
Summary: The Noxian invasion of Ionia ended in surrender 16 years ago, and since then Irelia’s lived in quiet contempt of that fact in her low profile dojo. But what happens when a particular Noxian youth gets involved with the now repressed, middle-aged woman and starts feeding into her most hidden and craven fantasies?
Relationships: Xan Irelia/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

_ A/N: _ Lots of exposition in this one, smut starts in the second chapter if that’s what you’re looking for! Also, warning for moderate racist themes.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Irelia sighed as she entered her small, dark and lonely apartment.

The meagre lodgings she now found herself in were a far cry from those the brave subjects of her nation - and indeed anyone across Runeterra that wasn’t Noxian - would have expected of the once famed Blade Dancer. Ever since she had left the silk sashes of her province’s traditional dances behind at the tender age of fourteen for her now iconic blades, she had rapidly risen to stardom among the Ionian military, and had experienced the creature comforts to match when not training or liberating the Ionian archipelago from the ongoing Noxian crusades. At one point the brave and bereft young girl had even held a seat on the Ionian Ruling Council in the glimmering capitol, a place so far away from the Placidium where she had spent her adolescence in training that she simply never thought she would ever live to see it.

Let alone  _ be _ a presiding member over its most prestigious governing body!

But her day-to-day had been no dream, and the bitter end to the nigh endless war that was the Noxian invasion of her homeland had to come at some point. It finally did over sixteen years ago today, in her small nation’s complete and utter surrender. With it her ranks, her fledgling status as Captain of the Guard and even the very identity that she had built up for herself to that point were stripped from her, almost as casually as if it were all an afterthought. The cruel and callous barbarians’ war machine had simply been too strong for her nation’s harmony-preaching inhabitants, the peace-loving people wholly unprepared for the terrible rage and hate that was its inexhaustible fuel. The victorious conquerors spread themselves far and wide across the nation after that, taking whatever wives, husbands, children, land or anything else they deemed fit to cement their place - and more importantly their control - in the now shattered nation.

Thankfully, the negotiations that had sealed her and her people to their cruel fates at the time saw to it that she and any other noteworthy members of the cause were exempted from such inhumanity, instead providing a meagre one-time stipend to aid them in their respective ‘transitions’ away from the Ionian limelight. Several uncertain years had followed after that, meagre echoes of when the brave and now bereft young woman had once gathered small rebellions in her youth during the early years of the conflict. But eventually she, like those around her, finally gave in, seeing nowhere left to turn to and conceding to migrating as far from the Noxian’s filthy domain as possible.

She left the province of Navori where she had lived and later trained for her entire life, travelling down south in search of just one place that felt like the home that had been so cruelly ripped from her. A bastardised parody of her nation had taken its place, where the evil were treated like kings and the locals were reduced to hapless travellers, poor farmers and desperate mothers and daughters. It had pained her more than anything else she had ever experienced to leave them as they were back then, finally finding some semblance of peace for herself in a small, remote village on the highlands of the mountainous island of Zhyun.

Nanthee wasn’t the prettiest village to look at - especially after the Golden Demon’s ravaging of the small hamlet in their daring escape to Piltover more than ten years ago had left half the place in smoking ruin - but it was where the Noxian’s hateful presence was as low as it would ever get. Most of her compatriots hadn’t been so lucky to find somewhere to settle down within the tattered remains of their ravaged country, and so deciding on one small, final act of defiance against the beasts that had made it so, she used her dwindling capital to open up a dojo where she could dance with her long-since discarded silks once more.

That one frivolous act had sent echoes of unrest about the peaceful village, a patriotic whisper from her now broken and defeated people that in those early days had brought enough traction that it was all she needed to do to stay afloat. The once-thought extinct art had filled the scant few Ionian locals with a newfound enthusiasm for their maliciously suppressed traditions, some even offering her coin in exchange for tutelage until the Noxian presence in the town quashed it with an iron fist.

Instead, she was allowed only to teach very specific types of karate or yoga to her students, to ‘teach the youths of war’ or to ‘keep her women tight and flexible’ as the Dusker general Hawk had put it. It was all she could do not to rip the upstart to pieces at the time, but as she looked the onyx-complexioned war veteran in the eye she remembered an old story of his people - a once peaceful and nomadic tribe that had called the wondrous, glittering and far-stretching sands of the Shuriman desert home before being conquered and conscripted into the Noxian empire. Those savages had turned his people into the demons of war now known to all of Runeterra as Duskers - faster, stronger, and above all more ruthless than any foes before them, and especially so when it came to their Ionian opponents. In fact, the war had progressed so poorly for the Ionians after the once wayward people’s introduction to the Noxian war effort that one could almost single-handedly pin the defeat of her people to them.

Yet despite this, Irelia recognised that the plight of his folk had once not been unlike that which the Ionians themselves were suffering now, and instead of condemning the man like the heartless monster that he had most certainly shown himself to be, she instead found herself pleading with him, likening their people’s struggles and appealing to his humanity.

She sighed as the swift conclusion of that meeting came back to her like a slap in the face.

It had been her mistake.

Ten years had passed since then, ten years where she slowly felt not just the patriotic zeal that had defined her life to this point begin to dwindle, but also the deeply ingrained sense of duty, the pursuit of enlightenment that was the fuel behind everything she did. She found herself without direction, worrying more and more about issues that The Defiant Blade everyone knew should have thought woefully  _ pedestrian  _ as the years slowly passed by. Her thirties presented more troubles than ever before in the pursuit of such trivial things as the struggle for coin, lodgings and food.

And, privately, a mate to begin a family with.

She sighed, drifting gracefully into her bedroom as the now familiar line of thought returned to her. Her eyes self-consciously drifted over the reflection of her tightly clad form in the full length mirror before her while she let the dark, wavy locks of her hair down. A single small crack marred its surface as it portrayed a familiar sight - deep, smoky emerald hues staring back at her, set into a breathtakingly elegant face that was all smooth lines and beautifully flawless skin with a petite nose to match. Her cheeks and chin were slightly more rounded than they once had been, just one instance of many where her gradually reducing regimen over the years had seen plump layers of fat bless her muscular hourglass figure with even greater curves than before.

Her plush, crimson lips stressed into a pout as her slim and agile hands lifted the tight shirt clinging to her chest, its wrinkled cloth straining around her now sizable, almost full D-cup breasts and finally relaxing as they flopped outwards against the simple cotton bra that still held them aloft beneath it. The wobbly balloons had grown much more unwieldy than they had been in her youth, both smooth, hilly mounds of titflesh swollen to baby-rearing size in her now more ripe and bountiful years. Even now the distinct nubs of her turgid nipples poked through the fabric, having been pushing against the soft cups and distracting her for the entire day with small pangs of pleasure from their sensitive and puffy flesh.

The once smooth tract of her abdominals had gained a not entirely unpleasant amount of chub as well, a noticeable lip of flab that she could cup the subtle swell of in her hand even in her upright state. That was practically nothing compared to how flared-out and curvy her lower half had grown in her transformation, however, her hips having practically _exploded_ outwards in two wide, tight-glossed crescents that almost _doubled_ the width of her pudgy waist above it. So vast were they that they made using the regular issue trousers that came with her training outfit incredibly uncomfortable, her enlarged breasts proving the accompanying gi equally unfit to the task of containing her buxom frame. The prized hourglass figure from her grandeur of more than a decade ago had blown out to truly epic proportions that would have dulled in her older years if not for those massive love handles swaying enticingly with each step, but with them it only appeared _more_ pronounced than ever before!

The now thoroughly lewd, child-bearing body staring back at her only grew all the moreso as she pivoted on her feet slightly and cocked one hip towards it, revealing a reflection of the fat, round and head-dwarfing globes of tightly wrapped assmeat on the mirror’s smooth surface before her. She would have had to step back from the slim piece to capture their absurd size if she wasn’t already several paces away, each one producing tightly wrapped swathes that dwarfed that of her ample breasts. They stretched out her leggings around them almost to breaking point, straining to an almost translucent state when she flexed her massive glutes, the muscles beneath lifting and dropping the bottom-heavy cheeks one at a time and then together with their yet still impressive power. The subtle band of her thong evidently rode over their hilly tops as she flexed her butt, the rather unconventional underwear still pinching between them in a slightly uncomfortably way that presented no small amount of ripe cameltoe to anyone looking hard enough. Both pieces of underclothing certainly didn’t fit her comfortably, but the local tailors simply didn’t make any conventional underwear in her size and she certainly didn’t have the money to spend on a specially crafted set!

_ “Besides, I work with kids anyway. There’s no way they’d think about something like that!”  _ she thought to herself.

The massive orbs lay atop thighs almost twice as thick as they had been in her long-gone glory days, her once toned and athletic limbs laying seemingly perpetually bow-legged against her flared-out, child-bearing hips. She looked somewhat quizzically at her groin, shifting about on her feet as she spied once more how her very  _ bone structure _ had shifted - her thick thighs would be all but burying her clear-cut thigh gap between them now if not for her the new shape of her lower body keeping them apart! It was like her entire frame had been slowly changed to accommodate rearing not just  _ one  _ baby, but birthing an entire  _ brood _ of them, even if she hadn’t the faintest of intentions for either until as much as a year ago!

Yet despite recognising all of these new aspects about herself, Irelia was still blissfully unaware of the effect that her body had on not just men, but women as well. They would often talk about her ‘whorish’ body behind her back, no small amount of jealousy lacing the women’s petty whispers as they laughed and joked and plotted, and no small degree of possessive yearning entwined in the men when they would say what they would do to her big, doughy ass if given the chance. It was still the talk of the town even after all these years, unequivocally peerless in sheer breadth, girth and booty-shaking glory, a fact that she would have reminded herself of well if she was privy to it as she experimentally hefted the underside of one of the cushy cheeks with her slim fingers.

The plush expanse practically swallowed them whole, more than enough meat left for another handful from her smooth digits at least as its flesh dipped enticingly beneath the veneer of her skintight leggings. She idly wondered if anyone else she knew had needed to deal with such an inexplicable transformation from their earlier years as her hand slowly raised itself before being brought down onto the rounded flank with a light  _ smack  _ a moment later.

_ “Ah!” _ she exhaled breathily, eyes widening like she was evaluating a particularly enrapturing routine from one of her students on testing day as she watched the jutting bulge wobble and jiggle until it came back to its gravity-defying resting position.

There had of course been countless suitors for her exceptional beauty and, of course, for her body’s unrivalled sexuality, but even still she found herself in the present moment alone and without a man to keep her warm at night. The many eligible Ionians that had attempted to court her quickly showed themselves to be… a little too  _ cowed  _ for her taste - she had spent almost her entire life in brave defiance of the Noxian horde, risking life and limb for the promise of freedom and prosperity for all of her people. But in contrast these men had simply…. given up at the first hurdle. They had deserted their country almost without even a whisper of unrest, forfeiting their pride and their rights as easily as they would the grain they farmed for coin at market. And to surrender her now most treasured possessions in this strange day and age - her body and her fertility - to a stray farmhand that would routinely cave to any Noxian’s demands in the exact same way they had back then, and at  _ any moment’s notice  _ at that, simply didn’t sit right with her.

She would wilfully be caught dead before cavorting with one of her nation’s brutish conquistadors, however.

What she believed she needed, what she was  _ so desperately _ holding out and searching for, was somehow a combination of both types of men she found herself surrounded with. She needed the safety, security, wholeness and peace that came with an Ionian partner, but also the pride, the fury and the  _ passion _ that they now lacked. That the Noxians had taken from them, and subsequently now held in spades. It was a predicament that she was rapidly finding impossible to unravel as her youth - and thus her value as a mate in this rapidly shrinking, now feudal world she found herself in - slowly crept away from her. Right up until the Dusker children that she had quietly watched grow up into now hormone-fuelled teenagers around her started taking her classes.

She fell back onto her bed, her hands inevitably snaking around her body to find all of her most intimate spots as those days came back to her in a blur.

\-------------------------------------------------

It had been raining heavily, the stormy weather hammering down on the Ionian landscape like a monsoon that alone threatened to break down many of the simply constructed housings of Irelia’s little hamlet. She arrived at her dojo late, a few of her Ionian students dutifully waiting cross-legged and facing the front of the class as the new Dusker youths lounged about at the back in loose circles. Kei, of course, was in the middle of the largest of these gatherings, a tall and stockily built sixteen year-old with a full, dark and curly head of hair. She could always sense his piercing dark brown eyes focusing on her soaked form from across the room without even looking at him, no doubt spewing about how she was “an Ionian wench that couldn’t even afford a larger dojo”, or that she was “pathetic” and “should stick to yoga” just like his father had all those years ago.

The boy had been attending her classes for two weeks now, seemingly showing up out of the blue one morning and simply inserting himself into their ranks for one nondescript lesson and then all the others henceforth. Within days he had managed to turn more than half of her class against their teacher with the hateful, racist, sexist and xenophobic rhetoric inherited from his father, his entourage standing as a symbol for everything that she quietly hated about her new life. Their purebred Shuriman presence served as a perpetual scar to her, a constant reminder of her nation’s total defeat and subjugation at their savage and ruthless hands in the last dark and bloody days of their war. Irelia hated them as passionately as she could anything, but she simply couldn’t afford the backlash from removing them - the now middle-aged woman was struggling to stay afloat as it was without their patronage, and that was nothing to say of the no doubt higher tax rates and public denouncement that would surely follow from angering a man so powerful as Kei’s father.

The cruel and callous general had been presiding as the de-facto overlord of their quiet village since their surrender, his daily life shrouded in mystery as he acted almost puppet master-like through his veritable legion of servants - almost entirely native Ionian slaves - to do his bidding. Kei’s mother, the man’s wife, was equally unknown, though many had speculated that she was once one of many young maidens that he had taken from several towns across the small islands of the archipelago after his countrymen had staked their claims on them. He had, naturally, kept all of them as his personal slaves and attendants, bringing them with him when he finally declared Nanthee as his domain and began dominating the local farmers and craftsmen as he sullied the place with his stock.

And so at that it was sadly impossible to narrow the identity of Kei’s mother down any further than one of the many stray girls that unfortunately found themselves in his talon-like clutches.

Regardless of Kei’s tragic origins, however, he stood for something far worse than his familiars. The stockily built young man’s very skin tone - a smooth chocolate brown in contrast to his onyx-hued kin - was born from a coupling that, in her mind, should never have happened in the first place. It was that unholy union between an innocent Ionian maiden and his ruthless father that had given this son the flesh and tall, athletic build that was in such contrast to the lanky appearances of his traditionally complexioned Dusker entourage. He was the perpetual centre of their attentions, rash and unapologetic in the extreme as he passed on the teachings of his monstrous father like it was his gods-given right and purpose on Runeterra.

Kei was the absolute symbol of her raped nation, the antithesis to all she once held dear and everything she had fought and suffered and  _ sacrificed  _ to stand against before her nation abandoned her and she, shamefully, decided to accept her defeat as well. He was  _ everything  _ that she should have hated just as vehemently as he did her.

  
  


And she just taught him karate.

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------

“Hey, sensei Irelia!”, a small, bright and squeaky voice called out from beneath her impatiently.

It came from Yin, a scrawny, nine year-old Ionian runt that had been taking lessons from her since the age of six to painfully abundant disappointment. He was of the same ilk as the repressed peasants that now stood in the place of her countrymen, equally born into what would surely be a lifetime of denial and suffering the very same way that Kei had been blessed with one of gluttonous wealth and abundance by her people’s spineless submission. The young boy was truly a polite and thoughtful one by anyone’s measure, a gentle soul through and through that was clearly troubled by the new world that surrounded him, by the rough but welcoming life that was his birthright, and yet had been stolen from him.

But even knowing all that, Irelia couldn’t bring herself to love the boy like the mother he no longer had. All she saw when she looked at him was a scared, skinny and angst-ridden failure that had given up at every possible opportunity he was given. A pathetic lout that sorely lacked the innate talent, work ethic or drive required to achieve even a scant degree of competence in  _ anything _ he did. In contrast, Kei was everything he was not - brave, strong, as talented as they came in seemingly anything he put his mind to, and above all a proud warrior. Yin was a pathetic individual, a burden that would have been weeded out from her ranks long ago if she still stood in the hallowed halls of the Placidium or even the ragtag training grounds of the Ionian military where she had served as Captain of the Guard despite her young age.

She had been ruthless even back then, earning the title in place of perhaps more able individuals by her righteous zeal alone. The only person that could even come close in this regard, or in his case surpass her, was Zed. Time had grown to colour her and her people’s staunch refusal of his Order of Shadow’s blasphemous plan to militarise the wondrous magics of Ionia as the only thing that would have driven the foul Noxian tide from their shores. But it was those weaklings within her ranks - the ones that Yin represented in her mind - that had condemned those teachings in a selfish and pathetic attempt for the preservation of their traditions. Now, like the organisation’s twisted and merciless leader back then, she would have seen her sacred lands razed and her people be put to the sword before surrendering to the Noxians, having seen how their ‘plan’ had turned out first-hand.

It seemed that balance truly was for the weak.

The young boy - so young that not even a hair lay on his chest - somehow stood as the exemplar for everything that Irelia now quietly hated about her defeated race. For all the injustice that had been thrust upon her, and she simply couldn’t bring herself to grant him anything but pity. Even still she knew, intrinsically, that it was her new duty in life to teach him the ways of his low and uncertain place in this new world, and that it was her burden to accept her position alongside him in the dirt - to pat his head while Kei and his superior brethren stepped on and over them towards greater things.

They  _ had _ lost the war after all, and her life and the lives of everyone she knew had become expendable, foregone conclusions from the point that her nation had surrendered to save them. As the defeated, they were destined to their new lot in life, regardless of whether they  _ liked _ it or not. But, if she was honest with herself, she knew she didn’t belong there, down in the mud with him and his pathetic excuses for the Ionians she once regarded as equals. That she didn’t  _ deserve  _ to be-

Irelia blinked several times as the room before her came back into focus, at once willing that familiar and insidious thought away before it could fester into something even more malevolent.

“Oh”, she murmured softly as he stared up at her, an expectant glare in his youthful eyes. “Right, yes yes. I’m sorry I’m late, I-”

“It’s not that sensei!” he interjected, crooning like a wounded animal as he always did. “Your roof’s leaking again!”

Her lips pursed as she followed his outstretched hand and the pointed finger atop it towards a subtly slumped, darkening and slowly dripping section of fabric above his head, a bead of moisture forming in the lowest point of its curved-inwards surface as her wide, green eyes flitted up to it.

_ “Ugh” _ , she sighed dejectedly. “Alright then, ignore it for now and just get into position for-”

_ “Sensei!” _ he interrupted yet again, this time somewhat more insistently and whiny as before.

His second, all-too predictable outburst caused a tired groan to emanate from her mouth as she pinched the bridge of her nose irritably.

“Yes, what is it?” she huffed.

“W-well… it’s just that… you look extra pretty today!” he teetered and warbled.

“...oh”, she replied simply, taken aback at the compliment. 

She had been well-prepared for the impish demands he would normally have prepared for her at this point before their lessons usually began, his requests almost  _ universally  _ out of her control and only serving to remind her of their shared impotence - his of being a functional member of her dojo and their society at large, and hers of being unable to help him in his attempts to become so. A pang of guilt ran through her as she realised that the hopeless imploring she was expecting today turned out to be a rather benign complime-

“Y-yeah, your, uh, your boobs look suuuper big!” he nodded emphatically

She blinked once, then twice, fingers still pinching her nose as a spark of confusion ran through her mind that caused her grateful and relaxed sequence of thoughts to stall and immediately careen in the opposite direction. An almost comic double-take played across her features as the strange syllables playing across his irritable voice echoed in her ears, her eyes narrowing before her gaze fell to her top and eyed the swathe of soaked, see-through material clinging to the generous swells of her buxom chest critically. Her undersized bra was clearly visible beneath the crop top, the bulging nubs of her erect nipples standing through the strained fabric proudly as the meaning of his words properly sank in.

The fair features of her beautiful face suddenly shifted into a look of indignant anger as the look of stunned apprehension clouding over them faded, her brow furrowing and her body stiffening as she leaned over him menacingly.

_ “WHAT _ did you just say?”

The hopeful smile previously worked up across Yin’s features disappeared in an instant at her enraged reaction - he had never seen her anywhere  _ close  _ to this annoyed even once before!

“I… I mean-”

His young mind raced, fair and grubby features turning beet-red as her barely clothed tits shifted and jiggled to a dangling rest directly in front of his face. Their movements completely enraptured his attention, leaving him spellbound even as he struggled to overcome the sudden onset of tongue-tied terror now jarring and stifling his conscious thoughts into a state of abject panic. The red-hot heat now wilting his ears only grew worse as the din of conversation in the dojo died down around the pair, the many students surrounding them subtly craning their necks over and around each other as they observed the commotion. Their attentions were peaked around the rare sound of their teacher’s voice reverberating about the room, her regal tone laced with an anger that elicited an almost unheard of quiet to sink in about them. 

Yin simply continued struggling to find the frenzied line of thought that, in his mind, would salvage this dire situation and clutch him from the ever-waiting jaws of crushing humiliation that he knew so well. Eventually he decided to fall back on the advice one of the older kids had imparted upon him, only managing to deliver another poorly thought-out and ill-fated bombshell of clearly unintentional but scandalous intent.

“I mean… I bet your b-buh.. your  _ back-pussy  _ i-is...  _ great?” _

Irelia’s brow creased even further, equal parts confusion and embarrassment running across her face before she managed to masquerade both as indignant outrage. She lurched forwards, the full rack of her melons jiggling in their meagre coverings as she swiftly grabbed a hold of his gi in her slim but suddenly powerful fingers, her lips retracting in a tooth-baring snarl as she opened her mouth to scold him.

But instead of the air in the dojo being filled with her righteous and fully justified anger, however, one of the older boys at the back broke the silence by cackling loudly.

“It’s  _ butt-pussy, _ dumbo!” he shot back.

The crowd around them erupted in laughter at that, the tension in the room disappearing in an instant that the pair were suddenly very certain had come at their conjoined expense. Irelia’s tightly grasping fingers softened somewhat, her eyes shifting from seething, dagger-like slits into a wide-eyed shock and humiliation as the older children pointed and laughed at the unlikely pair. She looked around sheepishly, green hues scanning through them for Kei as a crystal-clear picture of his no doubt raucous glee came to the forefront of her mind amidst the shame now pulsing hotly through her veins. She found him without much difficulty, knee slaps and heaving breaths ringing out about him as he stood in the epicentre of his dark-skinned throng.

But he wasn’t laughing.

Instead, he stared back at her, arms folded neatly against his broad, freshly developed chest. A lascivious grin lay stretched across his smooth, olive-complexioned face, the look in his dark eyes swiftly causing her to feel very,  _ very _ self-conscious. Her arms drew themselves back to her chest and crossed over the pronounced bumps of her prominently erect nipples, the nubs having grown stiff in the cold, damp cloth containing them as she hid them from view. Her thin limbs unintentionally bunched up the tightly clung-to cleavage around them at the same time, however, indenting the pliant udders in a way that only seemed to draw his fierce and denigrating gaze to them even more before she dropped into a squat and turned her attention to the once again predictably dejected boy beneath her.

“Yin”, she said calmly, her face softening as she leaned in towards his floorbound face.

He didn’t respond, his shoddily laced shoes apparently having suddenly grown uncompromisingly interesting.

“Did the older boys tell you to say that?” she ventured quietly.

He nodded, a dejected grumble that was barely audible over the others’ cheers and mirth leaving his tight-lipped mouth.

“Which ones?”

“... just Kei”, came his slow, mumbling response.

She nodded softly at that, rising from the balls of her feet and turning her back to the group as she marched away from them. The giant shelf of wobbling assmeat trailing behind her predictably caught several of their gazes before she disappeared behind the small enclosure at the end of the room, the flustered woman blissfully unaware of their hushed whispers while she fished out an old top from the cluttered hovel that served as her new office. She hadn’t yet completed the process of moving into the smaller and worse-off building from the old dojo she had originally purchased when settling down here (just another product of her yet still dwindling funds), but was suddenly grateful of that fact as her hands grasped uncertainly at the old and stiff, but more importantly dry fibres of a big, ill-fitting t-shirt.

It took no small amount of effort to peel the soaking top from her jutting chest before putting it on, her fingers first bunching the sodden lip up beneath both gravid swells of underboob. Her hands then reached in beneath it, struggling to lift it up over the almost head-sized balloons in several increasingly harsh tugs before they sprang free and fell back to their original position,  _ slapping _ down against her damp skin as they did. She exhaled deeply, looking down in annoyance over the soggy cloth now bunching around her clavicle at the vast valley of her inconveniently large mammaries beneath it. Taking a moment to curse them under her breath, she again silently yearned for her younger, more fit body from her glory days. She slowly lifted the thin top over her head all the same, however, finally replacing it with the billowing t-shirt before turning back towards the main room of her studio.

“ALRIGHT CLASS!” she yelled from behind the screen, emerging a moment later at the head of the room and placing both hands on her now covered hips.

The students looked at her freshly hardened gaze blankly, still clinging to their groups before she bellowed once more.

“FORM RANKS!”

Some of them shifted at that, slowly detaching and assuming their positions in organised rows and columns as they had been taught to. Most of them looked to Kei instead, however, waiting for a single, subtle nod from him before they too fell into line.

And then, at long last, Irelia began teaching her lesson for the day.

\-----------------------------------------------

“Alright everyone”, Irelia announced as she brought her hands together in a clap, “we’ll finish today’s classes with that!”

The dojo quickly filled itself with tired sighs and the shuffling of feet as her exhausted students converged into their groups once more, conversation picking up in them as they shuffled about gathering their belongings.

“Oh, and Kei!” she called out, raising her arm above her head as if to grab his attention. “Stay behind after!”

Several puzzled looks crossed some of the darker kids’ faces at that, but not a lick of it found his steady, almost subtly gloating gaze. Both teacher and student stood there and waited, each brushing off the goodbyes of their Ionian and Dusker counterparts until the only ones remaining in the large, poorly built room were them. A heavy air of quiet took over the studio once more as they looked at each other, both sizing the other up in more ways than one. He simply stood there, that same cool, even and smug look on his face before she decided to break the silence and march towards him.

“I know it was you behind Yin’s little stunt today”, she affirmed, stopping several paces away from him and pausing as if waiting for a reaction.

But he just stood there, simply shrugging a few seconds later in a way that insinuated he was very much  _ not  _ intimidated by the dominating air that she was trying to exude.

“So?”

_ “So” _ , she continued, turning on one heel and strutting her way around him in a circling motion instead.

The Blade Dancer looked as cool and calculated as ever, not even a hint of anger on her fair and beautiful features as her long, shapely and tightly clung-to legs scissored against each other, her calves all graceful and symmetrically built muscle while a generously plush layer of fat spread across her thick thighs piled above. But there was a clearly detectable reluctance in her movements that, while not visible to the naked eye, was something any of her students - even Kei - could easily detect at the most rudimentary of glances. Hers was not the gait of a widely respected teacher, freshly scorned and about to reprimand the incorrigible youth that he most certainly was proving himself to be. It wasn’t even the look that she had when scolding the rest of her students, or the air that she had adopted when dealing with Yin earlier.

She stalled for several seconds as she stopped before him, realising with a start that he was actually slightly  _ taller  _ than her as she squared her stance.

Instead, her actions were those that very clearly conveyed the hesitation brimming within her subtly plump belly, from the over-engineered posturing right up to the butterflies suddenly flitting about in her stomach. A dull thrum was resonating from deep inside her as his foreign scent permeated through her nostrils, her twisted and sordid fascination with the boy coming to the fore as his strong, capable and athletic frame stood tall before her. He betrayed a sophisticated kind of power in every last one of his actions that she simply couldn’t help but be attracted to, a cocksuredness behind him like he simply  _ knew  _ that there was no wrong move he could make. It was everything her eligible mates lacked, and it was coming from a boy almost  _ half _ their age. But her attraction to him was even more subtly corrupting than that - the fact that he so brazenly disrespected her, without even a remote sense of fear for the consequences from doing so, reminded her of a part of herself that she had left behind all those years ago. 

  
  


A part of herself that she desperately wanted back.

  
  


“Uh,  _ s-so” _ , she stammered uncertainly.

He simply set his jaw, seemingly unimpressed as he crossed his broad arms in front of his chest in a way that inevitably drew her wide eyes as the corded muscles spread across them flared with exertion beneath his coffee-coloured skin.

_ “Strong”,  _ her mind simply reasoned. _ “Just like a warrior would stand their ground.” _

The twisted ache blooming within her core was suspiciously absent from her more logically minded evaluation as she sought to explain away the rapidly increasing beat of her heart.

“Yes?” he prodded expectantly.

“Um, well I...”, she wavered, seemingly stuck in thought as she bit her lip.

_ “Come on, Irelia!”  _ she encouraged herself.  _ “He’s not that big, and he doesn’t run this dojo! I’ve got to exert myself, consequences be damned!” _

She sucked in a deep breath before committing.

“I… can’t have any of my...  _ students… _ acting like that in class.”

His brow simply furrowed, as if he was disappointed by her seemingly unreasonable request.

“A-alright?” she finished, though her intonation made it sound like she was genuinely seeking his approval rather than her usually rhetorical use of it.

“... Do you know why I decided to attend your classes, lady Irelia?” he began, at once effortlessly retaking control of the interaction. “Why I chose this  _ dump _ instead of better, more well-equipped facilities, and you in place of more capable teachers?”

There it was again - that casual, utterly incorrigible and yet in her own mind  _ wholly valid _ disdain for her now lowly status. She had to give it to him though - he had quite the command over words for his age, and that was just another one of the qualities he held that made his demeanor  _ oh-so  _ intoxicating.

“I, uh, well…”

She couldn’t help but silently seek his approval, despite the differences in their age and the power dynamic that she  _ should _ be the dominant party of. He reminded her of not only the life she had fought for, but the life that she secretly still wanted, and possibly held the keys for  _ her _ to enjoy that same life. The life that, after all those debilitating and painstaking years she had witnessed her identity being slowly but surely taken from her, that she watched it be  _ bastardised  _ and ground down into the dirt until it, and she by extension, was rendered unrecognisable, she still intrinsically  _ knew  _ she  _ deserved. _

“It’s  _ your body _ ”, he sneered, his left hand darting out towards her chest as his powerful fingers snagged onto a tight fistful of her baggy shirt.

“Ah, K-Kei!” she gasped as she was forcefully yanked towards him.

“It’s these fat cow-tits!” he exclaimed, peering down into the freshly exposed valley of her cleavage as he pulled the loose-fitting garment out and away from her sweat-sheened skin.

“Wh-  _ HEY!”  _ she yelled as his free hand immediately climbed to match the other, clamping down onto a tight fistful of titflesh as she gasped out in alarm.

Her hands darted up to meet his outstretched ones, struggling to wrestle his hands off of her as his fingers dug into her sensitive and pillowy flesh like a vice. She only succeeded in wrapping hers around his girthy wrists, stretched fingers barely able to touch her thumbs as she gripped them tightly. She moaned sharply, a thrill of forbidden pleasure running through her as her pink-dusted cheeks bloomed into a full blush beneath his ministrations. The downtrodden war hero was completely taken aback at the unforeseen (and entirely unfamiliar) situation she had suddenly been plunged into - this upstart, this  _ teenager _ \- was groping her,  _ manhandling  _ her, and in the open air of her  _ own dojo _ to boot.

_ And she was liking it? _

“ _ K-Kei”, _ she gasped again, her mind scrambling to deal with the sudden rush of sensations swelling up inside her. “Stop! Th-this is in… _ inappropriate!” _

She had intended to say something more commanding, but the way she heaved out the last few syllables made it sound anything but. Where the authoritative teacher  _ should  _ have seemed shocked -  _ enraged  _ even - Irelia all of a sudden sounded doubtful of herself, as if she wasn’t sure she really wanted him to stop at all.

The sudden barrage of pulling, groping and kneading paused at that, her swimming vision focusing back onto her student’s face to see an incredulous look painted across it.

He stared at her in silence for a long, pregnant moment, the air between them laden with palpable tension even as his hand remained fastened on the pliant flesh of her pillowy tit.

_ “Gods, I hope no one sees us!” _ she prayed.

_ “Inappropriate”,  _ he repeated, as if testing the sound on his tongue. “You seem to be forgetting something,  _ Xan _ .”

The dark, domineering young man before her almost  _ spat _ out her family name, causing a warming and numbing sensation to form in the pit of her stomach as he then leaned in close to her.

“My father  _ owns you _ ”, he snarled, his calm visage now a rictus of anger. “He owns your  _ dojo _ , he owns your  _ students _ , he owns every last pea-brained  _ chump  _ that calls this backwater dump home.”

The dark pools of his eyes had narrowed into furious slits, staring daggers into her widening gaze as a shocked expression played across her beautiful features. She remained quiet as he paused yet again, somehow utterly commanding the room she had trained boys like him in since he had been  _ born _ . But she hanged on his every word all the same, both dreading and welcoming what she was certain he was going to say next in equal measure, and physically unable to stifle a very physical shudder of forbidden anticipation as he uttered them:

“And that means that  _ I  _ own you.”

Irelia’s persistent grip around his wrists weakened at that, fingers trembling ever-so subtly as an ecstatic thrill the likes of which she hadn’t experienced in years surged through her veins. Her train of thought had completely stalled, struggling to both comprehend and confusedly suppress her suddenly clearly budding arousal as her nerves felt like they were erupting into flames beneath the unusually clammy surface of her skin. Kei watched this all play across the buxom, middle-aged sow’s face, her lower lip breaking into a quiver as he pushed his advantage and pulled back slowly but harshly on the fat, turgid welt of her nipple caught between his thumb and forefinger.

The motion drew an utterly feminine  _ “eep!”  _ from his instructor.

_ “Do you understand?” _ he rumbled deeply, his voice deep and rugged like a warning growl.

“...es-uh, y-yes!” she stammered, a wave of hopeful anticipation washing over her as she finally found the wherewithal to suck in a deep, wavering breath between her pursed lips.

The proud and patriotic Irelia she knew - the Irelia she always  _ thought _ she was - would have been overcome with disgust at the sudden surge of images that flooded into her mind at that moment.

“... good”, he affirmed slowly, simply, before letting go of her now smarting nipple.

She stared back at him, barely managing to suppress a deeply embarrassing moan as her nostrils flared slightly, her slutty body suddenly aflame with desire. He simply grinned, a knife-like smirk spreading across his face that was so blatantly a gloating expression that another pang of loathing came from her critical subconscious, reminding her at once of who exactly she was getting so worked up over.

And it nearly worked, if not for the hand that harshly slammed down on one of her full, rounded cheeks with a sharp and heavy  _ SMACK  _ a second later.

_ “AHH! _ ” Irelia exclaimed, stuttering a half-step forwards from the sheer force behind the strike as he shifted in one fluid movement to her side. 

“I’ll have someone come and fix the roof”, he mused distantly after another moment of silence.

His voice seemed to be projecting out from behind her, the strangely now neutral, almost dispassionate tone echoing across the open air as her bubbly rear ached with a sharp and stinging pain. She all over again exploded in quietly shameful arousal, the dizzying sensation only doubling at his perceived lack of interest after having just brought her to within an inch of surely doing  _ anything _ that the younger boy could have wanted. She slowly turned her head in his direction, subconsciously arching her back to stick the generous and bountiful swells of her tits and ass out in a hopefully enticing display.

He seemed completely disinterested though, despite the telltale bulge now tenting out his rather spacious trousers. Her wide-eyed gaze seemed to snag on the creased folds surrounding it, imprinting the impressive girth and slightly above average length of that slab of meat beneath it into her mind as he turned back towards her.

_ “Of course he has a nice dick as well!”  _ that detracting part of her mind echoed, sounding just as disgusted as normal yet, in a new development, clearly complimentary. 

Another tell-tale smirk spread across his face as he turned his head to face her, her blatantly glaring eyes flicking back up to his and then away as the mature yet clearly flustered woman suddenly took as much of an interest in her rafters as he had moments ago.

It wasn’t like she had just emulated the trick from a flustered nine year-old or anything!

“Oh”, he muttered, again extending his hand towards her.

He seemed to be reaching out to a point between her thick thighs, his big and firm fingers stretching towards her in a way that caused another sharp intake of air from her. Her aching mound was already priming itself for his sinful touch, like she was some kind of wanton whore rather than the brave Will of the Blades that everyone once looked up to her as. A subtle frown played over her face as his hand instead turned over, curling upwards only to lift the hem of her t-shirt and pinch it between his fingers as the cool air played across her subtly round belly.

“And don’t wear shirts like this again - only the regular tight and small kind. The ones where everyone can see what you’re wearing under them”, he finally finished before pulling away.

She stiffened visibly, the lusty haze clouding over her mind finally beginning to lift as he strolled evenly towards the front entrance. Another deep, shameful shiver ran through her, this time unfettered in the way it bolted up her spine as she truly began to unpack what his last request meant, and exactly how she was going to convince herself to follow up with it before their next lesson.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Several days had passed since that passion and shame-filled encounter.

Truth be told, Kei had been genuinely surprised at how quickly and easily he had been able to dominate his stacked and smoking hot karate instructor. She had been the talk of the town for as long as he had been alive, topping the fuck lists of every hot-blooded male whether single, married or religiously abstinent ever since she had arrived several years after the surrender. Most beauties of her calibre and esteem generally commanded quite the courting, or so the older Piltovan gentleman's establishment in town had once told him. But the pathetic Ionian  _ ‘Captain of the Guard’ _ had crumbled like a house of cards instead, unequivocally confirming everything his father had told him about these pathetic mud dwellers and fully cementing his teachings in Kei’s mind - the indigineous people here were less than human, fit only to pave the way for future generations to come under Noxus’ holy crusade, just like his father’s fathers had done, and just like every other nation’s people that defied their rule would do.

Indeed, instead of being appalled, unsure of how to progress or  _ even  _ amazed at the progress he had made in their last interaction, he was simply left… disgusted. He didn’t wonder what she would do or say the next time they saw each other, let alone what  _ he  _ would do when they were left unaccompanied. She was already his, in his mind - a tool to shape, warp or degrade to its true purpose. The next time they were together, he would show her  _ exactly  _ what her place in this world was.

And it was that cool, imperial and indomitable air that he approached her with at the end of their longest lesson to date.

“... and when can I do the big jumpy-roundy kick? Like I saw master Lee do!” Yin demanded, his young, weak and high-pitched voice grating on Irelia’s ears already as Kei stalked up behind him.

The others were beginning to leave already, filing out of the double-doored entrance en-masse into a windy, overcast but warm evening as their youthful bodies burned with the exertions of their training. And Yin, although he hadn’t actively participated as usual, soon did too, though for entirely different reasons as Kei’s powerful, fully developed arms suddenly gripped his gi from behind and threw him to the floor with seemingly only a flick of his wrist. The diminutive boy was so light that he practically  _ flew  _ through the air several metres before falling to the floor with a dull  _ whump  _ a mere stride from the entrance.

_ “Unnf!” _ he grunted, the noise followed by a pathetic and entirely baby-like whining noise before the older boy’s arm reattached itself to the back of Yin’s outfit and dragged him the rest of the way to the outer steps.

“Yin! Are you alright?” Irelia called after him, taking several tentative steps in pursuit as Kei tossed him once more, this time clear past the boundary that the sliding double-doored entrance marked out. 

Her concerned words might as well have fallen on deaf ears as the tall, dark-skinned ruffian sneered down at him.

“Get lost, pip-squeak”, he rumbled threateningly. “Sensei Irelia and I have some  _ special training _ to start on.”

His suggestive inflection was entirely lost on the younger boy, but his cruel and challenging demeanor certainly wasn’t, and when he moved to shut the doors in his, and the sudden audience of other home-faring students’ faces, he didn’t try to stop him.

“Hey,  _ Kei!” _ Irelia called out behind him exasperatedly, marching up and preparing to scold him for interrupting her conversation in such an uncouth and reckless way. “I wasn’t finished talking with-”.

_ “Yes”, _ he forcefully interrupted before turning to face her. “You were.”

“Listen Kei, I don’t know what your father tells you, but you can’t just treat everyone like you-”

“But that’s just it, Irelia.  _ I _ can.”

Her protests died on her tongue, hands balling into fists by her sides as she instead drew a deep grimace across her fair features. He just stared straight through it, almost through  _ her _ as indifferently as if she hadn’t said anything at all before slowly stalking his way forward, dark lips narrowing in that infuriating smirk.

Or at least, that’s what Irelia  _ told _ herself what she thought his smirk was.

“I see you’ve taken my advice on what to wear to heart”, he commented evenly, stepping in toward her tightly wrapped cleavage. “I’ve been wanting to grab at these  _ fat tits _ for the last hour.”

His crude words drew a gasp from her lips.

“Y-you think I wore this for  _ you?”  _ she stammered incredulously.

“Oh, I know you did”, he replied, just as steadily as before as he slowly lifted a finger to trace along the gravid curve of one tightly wrapped swathe of underboob. “And I know you were thinking about  _ me _ when you were putting it on.”

Her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, her seemingly indignant facade once more beginning to crack under the pressure just as quickly as it had before. She shouldn’t have been giving in this quickly, even if it  _ was  _ exactly what she wanted, but she couldn’t help herself! He seemed to know even better than  _ she _ did what she desired, and he was once more expertly using it to manipulate and manoeuver her exactly how he wanted. In some deep part of her mind she imagined it was like watching a match of Go where  _ she _ was the student and he the master, predicting every last one of her moves and instead of battling them head on simply moving her into a position where she couldn’t, or rather  _ wouldn’t _ , enact them.

Because he knew that, deep down, she  _ wanted  _ to lose this match, if only just to see what would happen. To see whether or not he was the alpha he presented himself to be. The alpha she had been in such desperate need of for so long that she somehow managed to convince herself for  _ years  _ that it wasn’t what she had  _ always  _ been looking for. Irelia had spent so long lamenting her lot in life since the surrender, so long quietly despising the people that had caused it, that it suddenly seemed even the promise of  _ a taste _ of the man she deserved could bring her to her knees. Even if that ‘man’ in this case was only sixteen years old.

_ And _ one of her students.

_ AND _ someone she should hate with her guts.

But she was rapidly growing to realise that the only real reason that she despised them so was because  _ they beat her _ , and that, really, she  _ hated _ her spineless ‘countrymen’ a whole lot more than she had ever realised before.

“Tell me how much you enjoyed my attention today, Xan”, he probed, that typical gloating tone evident in his voice as if his self-assured sense of victory was as ironclad as his very real claim to power over her.

Her face merely dropped into a scowl as she stared down at her mountainous cleavage.

“I hated it.”

Her rapidly beating heart and shallow breathing clearly indicated that that was a lie, but what came next was entirely unexpected.

“...I hate these…  _ these fat cow tits”, _ she confessed bitterly, hands raising to cup their pliant undersides as she hefted their gravid weight. “I  _ hate _ this body. I want… I want my old one back!”

His smirk grew even wider, splitting across his face as he laughed.

“Gods, you’re worse than a fucking whore from Tuula. Get on your knees.”

She stared back at him with no small degree of humiliation and self-loathing written on her face as he disgraced her. He was right - what kind of  _ pathetic slut _ could abhor her compatriots so much while lusting after their sworn enemy’s seed? Her nostrils flared with hot arousal just like they did the last time they had been this close as she turned her gaze downward, shifting on her feet. She couldn’t help but deliberate for a moment whether or not this was the right idea, regardless of how much she wanted it. 

No - her decision to fly in the face of her compatriots’ wishes in favour of her own had been made  _ for her _ all those years ago when they had surrendered their dignity. Now, as she quietly obeyed his command, legs folding into a kneel beneath her as she slowly raised her head, she simply reasoned that she was just getting hers. She was just-

_ THWAP! _

Her reverie was interrupted by a heavy, fleshy rod landing on her aghast face, the meaty sound of its impact ringing out across the open air of her dojo as her eyes widened in realisation. When she finally recognised what it was, she also found that it was far,  _ far _ larger than she had previously imagined.

  
  


Kei simply chuckled above her.


	2. part 2

Irelia’s breath caught in her throat as Kei’s fat, swarthy cock spilled out of his pants into the humid air surrounding them before  _ smacking _ down onto her awestruck features.

It was so much more perfect than she could  _ ever  _ have imagined, already thicker and longer than she had seen it bulge out his pants before as its girthy, veinous underside eclipsed almost half of her face. The milky, silky-smooth skin beneath that sweltering fuckmast quickly erupted into a reddened blush beneath the dark-skinned pole, a breathy sigh leaving her mouth directly onto his big, fist-sized balls as they hung mere inches from her open mouth. His rich, sweaty musk immediately invaded through her nostrils,  _ so much _ more potent than before as it snaked up into her brain and threatened to turn it into mush, a sudden bout of vertigo overriding her thoughts.

_ “Mmm, _ you look better like this, sensei”, Kei rumbled above her, the one emerald eye not completely obscured beneath his massive cock flitting up to meet his dark face.

“It’s… i-it’s…” she mindlessly blabbered, obviously struggling to form even two words together, let alone a full sentence.

_ “S-soo big! _ ”

He chuckled at that, genuinely amused at the abrupt lapse of character she was now presenting beneath his prodigiously sized manhood. It was just as he had expected, just like his father had told him it would always be with a weak-willed Ionian slut beneath him. She really  _ was _ filthier than a Jyom whore, and now all that remained was to go through with the act.

And he intended to savor every last detail.

“Lick it”, he slowly rumbled.

“Uh, K-Kei”, she stuttered, hesitation lacing her tone. “I’m not sure we should-”

_ “I said lick it!” _ he growled, suddenly reaching around to grab two tight fistfulls of her hair as he pulled her face towards the shaft of his domineering cock.

She moaned gingerly as she was pulled down to its vein-riddled base, the husky sound whistling past her rosy, bee-stung lips as her tongue hesitantly peeked out from between them. The thin, wet and fleshy muscle extended forward, experimentally prodding at the wrinkled notch between his balls before he pressed her more powerfully in towards it. She was very quickly kissing both weighty cum-tankers with those same plush tiers that had barked orders to his fellow classmates now, the moist pad of her tongue pressed in snugly between them as another lusty groan spilled out of her open mouth into them. Her cute button nose once more inflated with his intoxicating scent as it was sent nuzzling against his undulating cumvein, his shaft somehow swelling larger before her as she gasped and moaned against it.

_ “Gods, I can feel his cum… wriggling around in his huge fucking balls!”  _ she moaned internally.

Irelia swore she could  _ feel _ every last vein inflating with his warm blood, every last taut, muscular divot  _ flexing  _ against her fair features as he slowly,  _ achingly _ pulled his shaft back down along it. The sheer mass of meaty, softly bumpy flesh dragging across her forehead easily put the size of his length into the double digits, a stomach-dropping  _ foot _ of thick, sweltering hot man-meat displayed literally right under her nose as she breathed his scent in deep. She obediently kept her tongue outstretched as he slowly drew it down to present her with it, her thin, fleshy organ acting as a saliva-sheened carpet that slowly trailed up the entirety of his shaft until it slid along the throbbing, bell-shaped head of his  _ massive  _ cock. It was easily as long and thick as her forearm, perhaps moreso as he repeated the motion several times, spreading a thin sheen of her spit along the vein-riddled underside of his shaft as he groaned.

“That’s it, now use your hands”, he intoned gruffly.

She obediently replied, hesitantly reaching up to wrap her soft, delicate fingers around his throbbing base and managing to cover most of the vein-riddled surface of his soda can-like girth. Her gently and reluctantly squeezing fingers piled atop one another, her distinct lack of experience in sex of any kind coming to the fore as she clumsily and incompetently tried to milk his shaft. He shoved down several more times into them, testing the tightness of that seal around his cock as he laughed down at her quietly concentrating face, her brow knotted in thought.

_ “Hah!  _ You’re terrible at this, Irelia - I could get a better blowjob from one of those whores in Hirana! I mean, have you even sucked a cock before?”

She winced as she instinctively began to shake her head, only for her scalp to give out in pain as her hair remained firmly in his grasp.

_ “Nuh- _ nno! O-of course not!” she breathily replied, tongue finally darting back into her mouth to gather another layer of saliva across it.

“Hah! Well you’ve got the perfect lips for it - everyone in town says so!”

Her cheeks burned with shame as he so brazenly objectified her traditional Ionian features, even as that dark, forbidden knot of lust coiling deep in the bottom of her belly continued to grow up into her pounding chest.

“I bet those pathetic peasants would give an arm and a leg to see you like this, wouldn’t they  _ cunt?” _

_“Nhuh!”_ she exhaled again. “They’re not m- _man_ _enough_ after… a-after your daddy’s... s-soldiers... _fucked_ all their women!”

Irelia’s heart burned with a shame-filled hatred for her people as she finally gave voice to her deepest frustrations, at once condemning all of Ionia’s hard-working men as merely cuckolds for their victorious conquerors. In her mind, those pathetic, lowly animals might as well have given over their homes and taken their starving children’s food straight from their mouths while those  _ demons _ made off with their mothers, wives and daughters. She couldn’t help but shudder as the image of those poor women, kicking and screaming as they were hoisted up on the many victorious Noxian’s broad and powerful shoulders to be taken away and raped harshly,  _ mercilessly, _ until they had taken their fill, came to her.

She was finally going to get her piece of that  _ wicked  _ pie, and even if the act of a blowjob with a cock as…  _ large _ as this was certainly daunting, she was simply beside herself with self-condemning lust as she was commanded to do exactly that.

“Open”, he commanded simply, almost as casually as he would one of his servants.

Her wide eyes dropped to his swarthy shaft once more as her velvety lips stretched wide, brushing softly against his thrumming cockhead as he groaned throatily. He immediately pushed his hips forward, slowly but forcefully pulling her head down the first several inches of his cock at the same time as it bulged out the smooth skin of her cheek, distorting her countenance into a lewd blowjob face before a small rivulet of saliva leaked from the corner of her suddenly  _ thoroughly  _ stuffed mouth. She looked like a hamster having crammed its cheeks full of food from the side the cockbulge was protruding from, her tongue distractedly dragging and flicking against his sensitive glans as it struggled to find a comfortable space to lay in her now packed mouth.

_ “Ngh! It’s… it’s too big! I can’t… I can’t...” _

Her thoughts trailed off as she gurgled wetly around the mouth-clogging mass of cockmeat, the slowly adjusted angle of his shaft causing her brow to furrow further and her hands to squeeze down more insistently than before as his hot, rubbery cocktip brushed uncomfortably close to her tonsils. It was an entirely alien experience to her as she struggled to suppress her gag reflex, her long eyelashes fluttering while she struggled to tilt her head back in an effort to shy away from the uncomfortably deeply delving meat. There was so much cock filling her mouth that it was hard to breath around it, a warm and wet tide of spit gathering around her tongue and slowly seeping out over her plump lower lip.

_ “Way too big!”  _ she silently affirmed.

_ “Ugh,  _ that’s good. Now suck! Move your hands!” he demanded as he yanked again on her dark head of hair.

_ “MMMRGH!”  _ she gurgled wetly.

Her cheeks immediately went concave around his length, distorting her pretty features into an obscene parody of her usually pouty-faced self as he pulled her head back. The sudden movement caused her full lips to drag outwards along it as they collapsed against it tightly, hands squeezing on his pulsating shaft somewhat more confidently than before but not really moving at all. Instead, his shaft simply glided through them as he pushed forward, her attention entirely preoccupied with the space of her mouth once more filling uncomfortably around his swarthy, precum-leaking cockhead. She was struggling to comply with any one of his commands as she suddenly struggled to establish more space between his fat cockhead and the sensitive entrance to her throat, a low, cock-choked moan of protest rumbling out from her strained jaw and reverberating along it as her long, lustrous locks of azure hair were pulled towards him like the reins of an unruly mare.

She sputtered as his cock slammed into the back of her mouth, her jaw stretching achingly wide to accommodate the fat member as it pushed itself right against her tonsils. The once proud warrioress was struggling under this strange new kind of assault, the shame burning in her chest only growing all the hotter as her gag reflex triggered again, causing small pressure-induced tears to prick at the corners of her pretty, almond-shaped eyes. He didn’t let up there, however, drawing his hips back and tugging back on her scalp before shoving her all the way down to the entrance of her throat again as his rubbery cockhead threatened to slam past it into her erratically clenching gullet.

_ “He’s… he’s trying to turn my throat into his own personal cocksleeve!”  _ she gasped as she gagged louder and more harshly than before.

_ “Ghrrrk!” _

“That’s it you  _ fucking cocksucker!”  _ he sneered, seeking to barrel down into the wet heat of her mouth again.

Irelia coughed wetly, dry-heaving on the roughly pistoning cock as its rubbery tip hammered past her lips again and again, drawing thin streams of her drool with it as it  _ popped  _ and  _ shlopped _ between them. Her hands dropped to his broad, muscular thighs, her palms flattening against them as she began pushing back in an effort to slow down the harsh and relentless assault on the entrance to her throat as it was quickly battered beneath the assault. It was like Kei was trying to pummel her tight, wet throat as wide open as her lips were for his superior, dusk-skinned cock as he rammed himself straight up against the back of its fleshy roof again and again, and he finally got his wish when her head tilted back a little too far away as he rammed once more, the sudden change in angle just enough to spear the soft, bumpy stretch of her oesophagus open around his aching cockhead.

_ “Ghhhuurkgk!”  _ she gurgled pathetically as her elegant, swan-like neck suddenly swelled outwards with the hideous girth of his shaft.

_ “Can’t… can’t breathe!”  _ Irelia moaned as her emerald hues rolled back into her head, face flushed in a wholly undignified expression.

The upstart, racist brute had just slammed his dense, hot mast of fuckmeat straight past her tonsils and plunged right down into her throat, treating his sensei like a lowly gutter whore as she sputtered helplessly beneath him! The slick, bumpy passage beyond those sluttily squeezing lips spasmed around his rough and unyielding shape, its narrow walls contracting in desperate, uncoordinated jerks and spasms as it struggled to push the fat hog upwards and out of her already strained gullet. He was having none of it however, grunting deeply as the tightly squeezing and milking sensations of her tight, hot throat quivered and rattled across his shaft from all sides as he held her still, impaling her against his shaft as those budding tears in the corners of her breathtakingly beautiful eyes began to smudge her mascara. Both of her pale, rose-tinged cheeks were bulging outwards around the sheer girth of his swarthy cock as he yanked on her hair and thrust his hips forward, rocketing her pouty lips down several more inches as she was roughly throatfucked for the first time in her life.

_ “GHRRRK! GHAK-LUK-GLOORK!”  _ she gagged and choked desperately, the depraved noises rippling out across her own dojo’s walls as she was treated like a cheap gutter whore.

_ “Unff!  _ You like that? You fucking... Ionian...  _ cock-sucking slut!  _ I can feel your fucking  _ heartbeat  _ around my cock!  _ Take it all!”  _ he roared, slamming the base of his shaft against her lewdly spread lips.

_ “He’s… he’s so rough! I-I can feel his cock in my… a-all the way down to my f-fucking stomach!”  _ she thought, appalled and amazed in equal measure.

The motion was quickly followed by another debilitating  _ GLLLPH-GAAGK-GHLOORK _ volley as he practically hilted himself inside her clenching throat again, relentlessly fucking her prim, prissy face with each punishing and full-bodied shove of his youthful yet musclebound frame. Her more mature, almost matronly form was shaking like a leaf beneath him, the deep emerald pools of her irises rolling upwards into their sockets again as her brow furrowed, the oxygen deprivation-induced headrush reducing her world down to that roughly pistoning cock as it tented out her neck, dragging up the sloppy mixture of spit and slime from her throat as it retracted only to slam back down into her tight, quivering and clenching hole again and again!

Irelia swore she could feel his shaft pulsating harder than before, his thrusts growing rougher and faster as he used her throat like a limited edition fleshlight. Her fingers began to grow numb beneath her, even as they maintained their white-knuckled grip on the waistband of his pants beneath his nigh-relentless assault on her poor, roughly speared, stretched and fucked-raw gullet. The sickening noises emanating from it began to grow less distinct in her burning ears as her sight blurred, the edges of her vision darkening and then narrowing until the only distinct thing that she could still make out was his gi-covered chest surging towards her, then pulling away, then rushing forward, then retracting again, and then… and then… and...

  
  


SLOOORCH!

  
  


Kei pulled out of her sloppy, tormented maw with a thick spray of spit and throatslop, the warm, spritz-like deluge spilling over her chin and heaving chest below as she immediately sucked in a deep breath. Her wide, mascara-smeared eyes were unfocused as he began to cum, the ruined makeup only seeming to highlight her beauty as an oxygen-deprived stupor robbed her of her thoughts and gave her a dumb, almost vacant expression. Even the swift  _ shlick-shlick-splrrching  _ of his hands running up and down his cock as he began showering her aghast face in a dozen long, gloopy sprays of hot boy cum were almost indistinct in her ringing ears. But the thick cocksludge painted itself across her face in wide swathes all the same, criss-crossing along her lips, cheeks, nose and forehead in a dense, chunky latticework of cum as she coughed and gurgled wetly.

  
  


More than a dozen of the thick, chowdery sprays landed squarely on her outstretched tongue, filling her mouth with the unspeakable deluge even as she struggled to breathe. The result was that she gagged even harder as she unwittingly choked the syrupy cockslop down, a wet cough and a strained splutter heralding two sprays of the cum-laden slop erupting from her nostrils in thick, glue-like worms that slid down over her quivering upper lip like warm porridge. Kei jerked himself all the harder as he watched the depraved display unfold beneath him, his sensei being reduced to nothing but a cock-drunk cumrag as he continued to shower her nutslop-smeared visage in more and more gouts of his cream.

She simply coughed, gagged, heaved and swallowed wetly through it all, her head held firmly in place by his other hand as he slowly aimed his shaft downwards and spurted several thick, hot ropes across her chin, over her clavicle and finally covered over her tightly clung-to breasts. Her bawdy top immediately began to stain under the copious spray, his dense cumworms seeping into the thin fabric and spreading a warming sensation over the sensitive skin of her cleavage beneath as the pace and volume of his spurts finally began to decrease.

The air was absolutely  _ reeking _ with the stench of hot, sinful and animalistic sex as the sounds of each of their laboured breaths echoed out into the studio. Irelia coughed and gulped down several more warm, chowdery gouts of his cum directly into her stomach as she finally began to clear the majority of cockslop from her mouth. The gooey issue slid down her gullet with a consistency like glue, his thick, tongue-clinging taste still dominating her senses as it lathered with her spit and made her head spin. She was truly a cum-drunk slut in that moment, lying completely defeated beneath the hung young stud of a teenager before her. 

The Defiant Blade’s proud, stoic, and at all times beautiful countenance lay absolutely  _ ruined  _ beneath the copious amounts of her unruly student’s cum that now covered it, her throat raw with strain as she slowly and carefully fluttered her long, cum-laden eyelashes open. The dusk-skinned urchin’s mark of ownership over the Ionian whore could not have been stamped more completely, more definitively and more  _ degradingly  _ than it had just been, and he simply chuckled once more as he continued to stroke his still yet unsoftening shaft in front of her.

“I take it back,  _ sensei” _ , he taunted, almost spitting on her former title as he did so. “You look  _ a lot _ better like this!”

She naturally scowled up at him, the wheezing sighs emanating from her thoroughly reamed gullet instilling a hesitance to speak out against the rude and back-handed jab. And that was if she could even string a sentence together in the first place - the confused and woozy girl’s head was still spinning even a minute after the depraved throat-fucking had ceased, and she could  _ still  _ feel her heart in her mouth as its rhythmic pounding rang loudly in her ears. A sense of clarity finally began to surface in her cock and cum-muddied thoughts as her fingers hesitantly relinquished their hold on his briefs, her thoughts slowly returning to her in messy splotches.

All she knew for sure in that moment was that she certainly wasn’t willing to risk her dignity any further by serving him with a fragmented, warbly moan after he had so roughly and easily dominated her like that.

_ “I… I can’t believe he just…  _ **_raped_ ** _ my throat!” _ she gawped.

Somehow ever the proud and steadfast soldier, however, she managed to do and say nothing as she rose to her feet, her cum-smeared face blinking half-lidded at the floor between them over the equally smudged and stained shelf of her tits. The thin garment was already growing a sullied off-white colour around the cumworms splayed across those bountiful swells as they wobbled beneath her with the movement, their still intact shapes almost taunting her as much as he was with his smug silence as she slowly and deliberately turned on her heels and moved towards her cluttered desk. It was clearly done in a way that lacked her usual grace, however ‘normal’ she managed to look, forfeiting her preoccupied state of mind as she simply struggled to even put one foot in front of the other in a straight line across her dojo floor.

Kei watched it all with avid lust as the mouth-watering curves of her full rear once more came into view, her dark stockings clinging to every last plump arch, bend and divot like a second skin. Irelia was a tall, well-built woman, her body still clearly showing the signs of those perilous training regimens of her youth. But even accounting for all of that, the generous swells of her ass looked like they belonged on someone almost  _ twice  _ her weight! A perfect union of toned muscle and bubbly fat that was only possible with her incredible genetics, her prodigious backside extended out behind her like a veritable shelf of full, cushy assmeat. Each muscular peak was lovingly clung to by her strained almost see-through tights, the fatty curves hugging her matronly frame no less present than in the rounded bulges of her ass.

His eyes lit up as they drank in how those delectably clung-to cheeks shifted, jostled and wobbled from side to side with the exaggerated movements of her wide hips, the dark bands of her thong standing prominently beneath the fabric as they resembled the line between the dimpled smalls of her subtly muscled back and the ample curves of her full ass below. Its sides bulged outwards, straining the middle of her tights taut between them as the garment struggled to contain all of her ample hips and butt before gracefully sloping down into her soft, thick thighs, the muscular limbs almost three times as thick as her toned biceps were.

The fine, subtly indented clefts of muscle at the small of her back shifted as she leaned forward, reaching over the desk to retrieve an old rag to wipe her cum-smattered face with. His gaze, however, was placed squarely on her prodigious posterior as her upper body stretched over the rim of the desk, the vast swells shifting into an exaggerated heart shape as her waist lingered above the cracked and stained wood. The subtle cleft of her cameltoe was poking through the sheer fabric of her tights and the small, skimpy panties beneath as she bent forward at an almost 90 degree angle, the puffy slit beckoning to him between those chubby thighs.

It was like it was begging for him to sink his long, hard shaft inside it as he slowly strode up behind her, his low-hanging shaft aimed towards the floor beneath its own gravid and hefty weight even while it hardened back to full mast as he drank in the delectable sight. His long, thick fingers reached out, at once grabbing onto two doughy handfuls of her bubbly ass in the same instant as he shoved her forward. 

“Ah!” Irelia gasped, her shoulders seizing up behind her as the edge of the table dug into her thighs. “W-wait, I thought you were-  _ ghhh!” _

  
  


A sharp exhale hissed out from her mouth as his once more rock-hard cock brushed against her outer lips through her thin tights and panties. The cum-slick tip pushed into it insistently, threatening to cave her sweltering vulva inwards as he stepped closer to her and gripped his sweltering base tightly in one hand. He could feel her slick, tight heat just ahead of that damp barrier, the rhythmic clenching as it prepared to be speared, stretched and distended outwards around his shape fluttering against him before he pulled his shaft upwards. It oozed out a cloudy path of precum between her cheeks as it rocked upwards, fitting into the cleft of her ass in an impromptu buttjob as his hands greedily sank into her malleable assflesh. Even with his large, well-developed frame there was enough assmeat on either one of her bottom-heavy cheeks to bury nearly two tight fistfulls of his fingers in as he did exactly that, his powerful digits almost disappearing within the plush flesh.

_ “Unff,  _ I’ve wanted to do this since the first time I saw your fat ass”, he purred in her ear.

She let out a low, needy moan as he kneaded her pudgy, lightly muscled cheeks like dough, the malleable bulges bunching up against the rigid flanks of his shaft as he slowly rocked his hips in and out of their soft, pillowy embrace. Then another cry was drawn from her mouth as he unceremoniously gripped and  _ rrrripped  _ her tights in two, exposing that sweat-sheened valley of flawless, snow-white assflesh.

_ “Ahhh!  _ Kei!” she whined as the cool air kissed her bare skin, the tear widening to display every last slope and contour about her heavy cheeks as he pulled them apart.

_ “That’s better!”  _ Kei sneered, his eyes zeroing in on the mostly thong-covered rosebud of her tight, pink asshole as it lay nestled between those pillowy swells, the thin fabric covering over all but its outer rim.

“I can tell how  _ wet  _ your slutty pussy is, Xan”, he gloated. “You’re fucking  _ loving _ this. Did you like the way I’ve always looked at you? Have you been imagining me doing  _ this  _ to you when you’re at home, all alone at night?”

“Nnngh!” she hissed, clenching her teeth as his fat, throbbing cockhead pushed right up against her sopping entrance again, his shaft now sawing against her engorged clit as it thrust between her thick thighs.

Gods her body needed that big, hard cock. The way his fat, throbbing cockhead was pushing against her was making her pussy drip and gulp with need beneath her soaked panties. It was driving her crazy, his intrusive heat all the more palpable now that the moist barrier of her tights had been ripped away. She needed it inside her right now, more than anything she’d ever needed before, and she was prepared to give up everything for it. This was her golden ticket, everything she had spent so long dreaming of, and only that thin band of fabric, already  _ soaked _ with her arousal, was all that stood in her way.

_ “Tell me _ ,  _ slut! Tell me what you want!”  _ he spat.

_ “Ghhn! FUUUUCK!”  _ she erupted, her head turning towards him with an enraged expression.

A fire was burning in her eyes the likes of which no one but the Noxians she had once ripped to shreds had ever seen. There was a deep, animalistic fury behind the hateful scowl contorting her fair features, the expression painted across them alone enough to have melted a lesser man to a puddle right where he stood. The tension had finally proven too much for her to bear, a dam in her psyche that had nary given a stray whine breaking inwards and letting a flood of debasing emotions drown her thoughts. At that point she would have said anything to convince the young Kei to fuck her, to treat her like the whores he had compared her to and finally give her exactly what she had been craving for all these years.

And that was exactly what she did. 

_ “YES, alright? _ I’ve been  _ daydreaming  _ about that fat, hard cock  _ fucking _ me every  _ damn  _ day this week! I’ve been imagining you  _ filling  _ my  _ dumb whore body _ up with all your  _ filthy  _ dusker cum, and treating me like your  _ dirty cumrag,  _ your  _ slutty rapemeat! _ I’ve even dreamed of rearing your  _ dirt-skinned  _ babies, and feeding them milk from these  _ fat tits  _ you love so much!”

Her gravid chest heaved from the exertion behind her words, the expressive emerald pools of her eyes narrowed to snake-like slits as she vehemently laid out her most dark, twisted and shameful desires. Kei merely stared back at her, still spreading her full cheeks far apart as a serious grimace clouded over his usually cocky face.

“Is  _ that _ what you wanted to hear?” she spat, his hand reaching between those cheeks to grab at the thin band of her thong and pull it to the side, finally exposing both tight holes and the lower stretches of her quivering vulva.

“Tell me where you want it”, he rumbled.

_ “ _ My pussy! _ ”  _ she spat in response.

A pained warble followed her craven appeal as he grabbed her hair and pulled her face to within an inch of his.

_ “Again.” _

“I said I want it in my  _ tight little whore pussy,  _ you dumb animal! Is that what you- _ EYAAAAH!” _

She screeched as the club-like head of his rock-hard shaft speared her fat rear, stretching the tight ring of her asshole open with a power so immense that it caved in around his angrily throbbing cockhead immediately.

_ “Auuugh!  _ Kei - w-wait!” she pleaded. “You can’t… can’t-  _ HNNNGH! _ ”

“I’ll do with my  _ rapemeat _ what I like,  _ cunt _ ”, he growled as he shunted several more throbbing, painstaking inches inside her pale, perfect bubble-butt. “If you want my  _ filthy dusker cum  _ in your pussy, then you’ll have to  _ earn it!” _

He accented those final two syllables with a heavy, stinging  _ SLAP _ to her round ass, sending the pale globe bouncing and rippling outwards as the impact played across its flawlessly soft, silky surface. Just like that he had refused her most treasured possession, claiming instead the hot, twisted, utterly depraved and unnatural satisfaction from debasing her so. His hands moved to possessively grope the natural handholds of her wide hips, her bottom-heavy hourglass figure shuddering as that unnatural and utterly intolerable pressure threatened to split her tight little asshole wide open! Irelia’s nails dug into the rigid surface of the desk beneath her, a strained breath hissing through her clenched teeth as another powerful, world-rattling thrust forced the tight, spasming and burning tunnel to distend around even more thick, unyielding inches of his rigid shaft. It felt like he was splitting her  _ in half _ on his fat cock, the rest of the prodigiously large tool speared between both supple, fatty globes as they wobbled and jiggled like two overfilled water balloons! 

_ “Fuck!  _ Your ass looks  _ so hot  _ like this,  _ slut!”  _ he groaned.

The upstart youth was grinding through the tight walls of her asshole like they were nothing, forcing them to bend and stretch outwards around his fat cock like a rigid pole stretching out a tube sock. A deep, hissing sigh left his mouth, somehow managing to reach her ringing and boiling ears as his hips pulled out a few tightly clung-to inches from her desperately rippling and clenching ass. The sheer vice-like pressure that her tight hole clamped around them caused her strained walls to move back with his withdrawing cock, clinging to his impossible shape like a second skin. 

But just like that her reprieve was over, another pained shriek being ripped from her lungs as he forced all that and so much more inside her tight, jiggling butt, causing the various knick-knacks spread across her table to rattle with the impact from their bodies as his hips  _ FWAPPED _ against her vast, cushy buns. The generous ass-globes rippled outwards as he pushed his engorged glans down into her tight, fat behind inch by dense, pulsating inch, his hips powering forward with the single-minded purpose of simply stretching more and more  _ and more _ of that vice-like heat around his cock. She swore she could feel the unbearably thick, girthy fuckstick emerge into her stomach as he forced the tight, spasming tunnel to expand past any width or depth she had previously thought possible, his hips smacking into the fatty curves of her jutting ass and pancaking the cushy mounds flat with a resounding  _ SMACK-FAP-CLAP-SMAP! _

_ “S-sooo… so deeeep!”  _ she silently wailed, the forceful shivers and contractions her insides were sent into leaving her growing dizzy beneath his deeply churning thrusts.

The way her inner walls were being forced to rub against each other beneath each thrust was turning what parts of her mind that were surviving through the relentless assault into a thick paste sloshing about in her skull, her world careening from side to side around her with each lurching shove from Kei’s powerful hips like they were on a ship in turbulent waters. It was like someone had shoved a hot, needlessly large rod inside her as Kei cruelly,  _ mercilessly  _ fucked her big, round ass, spearing her guts and burning asshole so much farther than she could have ever thought possible, and it simply continued to greedily swallow up more and more of it with each resounding slam.

And, to her indescribable shame, she was  _ loving  _ every second of it. The way he was forcing her pliant flesh to bend and cave beneath his smooth, strong hands was making tingles run up her spine, the way he stretched her tight asshole out without a shred of mercy - like it was merely a fuckhole to be speared, stretched, ruined and filled - only made her desperately clenching pussy gnaw on itself all the harder, all the  _ madder _ . He was treating her like she was just a fat-assed slut to be brutally fucked and filled, like a lowly piece of fuckmeat - just like she had quietly always hoped someone would - and the way that he continued thrusting in and out of her unbearably tight butthole was making her… making her....

_ “HuuaaAAGH!”  _ she wailed deliriously, eyes rolling into the back of their sockets.

Her mind went blank as her body seized up in mind-numbing shocks of pleasure as they coursed through her body, the hot mess having been bubbling and churning in her molten core finally boiling over as the almost  _ painful _ jolts lanced up her spine and set her nerves aflame. Her teeth clamped down on one another, her jaw clenching as they exploded in her head in white-hot, brain-melting bliss. A deep, guttural and wordless groan hissed from between her clenched teeth as a thin streak of spit leaked from the side of her mouth, spilling down her chin and completing the perfect ahegao face that Kei now looked down upon. 

_ “FFfuuuuck!”  _ he groaned, struggling not to blow his load then and there as the bumpy passage trembled, twitched and convulsed all the harder around every last vein and divot across his shaft.

_“_ I can’t believe… _*hnngh*”,_ he wheezed, hissing through laboured breaths as she came messily beneath him, her insane tightness refusing to let up for even a fraction of a second. “That you just… _came…_ from having your ass fucked… you _fucking..._ _BUTTSLUT!”_

He yelled, through his teeth, enunciating the last word with a meaty  _ SLAP  _ to one of her vast cheeks, his outstretched hand sending the globe wobbling and bounding around the pillar of man-meat already pushing it aside. The stinging, heavy-handed strike simply drew out a gurgling gasp from her lips, the vice-like clenching of her asshole finally breaking down into frenzied, uncoordinated and all-out spasming, causing him to grunt in pleasure once more as he rocked half of his length in and out of her greedily clutching butthole.

The room was filled with a staccato of wet, fleshy  _ FLOP-SHLOP-CLOP-POP _ noises as his hips collided with her shaking, bounding ass over and over again, her incoherent moans punctuating the silence between each depraved sound as the cacophony echoed out into the now rarefied air of her dojo. Her aching slit was now drooling into her panties almost as much as her mouth was onto the table now, the scratched, rigid surface pooling with the spit still oozing from between her teeth as she rode out one shameless orgasm only to collapse into another. 

Kei released several animalistic grunts of his own as he drew near to another of his own prodigious releases, his heavy nuts slapping against her shuddering thighs and twitching pussy with each balls-deep thrust. His cumvein began to inflate as the viscous slop swelled inside his audibly churning and visibly flexing cum-tankers, his fingers gripping her hips vice-tight between them as he slammed himself in and out of her ass with a full, singularly focused mind. The desk began to creak, groan and splinter under the assault as he huffed with the exertion, his orgasm finally peaking with even  _ more _ ferocity that the last one had.

_ “Take it all, slut!”  _ he roared as he passed over the point of no return.

His massive shaft throbbed and pulsed as a wave-like convulsion spanning its entire length sent the first hot, creamy glut barrelling out from his angrily swollen and trembling pisshole like it had been fired from a cannon, slamming into the insides of her pudgy stomach like a geyser. It quickly met the warm, murky vestiges of cum-clogged throatslop she had swallowed earlier, their combined volume bloating out her chubby navel like she had just eaten a large meal as he painted the insides of her belly a yellowish, gouty off-white. It visibly inflated with the first wave of his copious load, the thick cumworms splattering over each other with each bone-breaking contraction wrecking its way across his madly clenching shaft. 

Audible  _ SPLRRT _ ,  _ GLRRCH  _ and  _ SPLORCH  _ noises echoed out from her steadily distending belly as the viscous issue was practically  _ pissed  _ out from his cock, the sheer volume of the thug’s release stretching the spongy lining of her stomach as it rumbled ominously. He grunted several more times as his orgasm rode out, the furious tempo of his thrusts slowing as his balls were slowly but surely drained of their potent load. The final one came with a balls-deep SLAM, Irelia’s thoroughly plundered ass rippling and bounding against itself as her tight, hot depths desperately clutched at his length, mindlessly milking him of the last dregs of his orgasm.

_ “So… sooo much… CUMMMM!”  _ Irelia crooned silently, her eyelids fluttering in cum-drunk bliss.

_ “There’s… sooo… c-cock… full!”  _ she mindlessly continued, her thoughts finally degenerating into incomprehensible mush.

A low drawl emanating out from her slack-jawed mouth echoed about them, her dull panting complimenting Kei’s once more ragged breaths as each misted in the cool air. His spilled over the nape of her pale neck and the dark, mussed stretches of her long and flowing head of hair as he looked down over her. The arousing sight that lay beneath the curled ends of those waist-length locks was the most undisputedly lewd one that he had seen to date - her prized ass lay spread out around his shaft, the tight depths beyond  _ speared _ on it as it continued to throb balls-deep inside them. His vein-choked base lay flanked by her doughy, meaty cheeks on both sides as the cloudy sludge of his release began to leak out of the strained, stuffed and subtly puckered rim of her tight butthole in small rivulets.

That tiny stream graduated into a full-blown tide of chunky, yellowish semen  _ slorping _ out of her gaped and reamed ass as he pulled out, the viscous sludge oozing out of the now cavernous entrance like a small waterfall made out of pudding. She coughed and hiccuped several times as Kei moved around to the side of the table, grabbing her now limp head and pulling it towards the edge before cleaning his cum-caked shaft with the silken strands of her hair.

He took a long, loathsome look at the utterly defeated Ionian whore before him, her listless body still plastered and hanging from the desk as her thick, cum-slick thighs twitched and her chest heaved.

_ “Urgh,  _ good lesson sensei!” he grunted as he pulled his pants back over his cock and fastened their belt at his waist. “Maybe next time we can…  _ explore more techniques.” _

She merely grumbled in response, not even bothering to close her mouth as his release continued to leak from her slowly winking and closing asshole. He wasn’t even sure if she had even registered the tongue-in-cheek remark, and so he simply shrugged and walked out, leaving her to stew in her own world of both horrified and ecstatic self-loathing.

\------------------------------------------------------

_ Several weeks later. _

_ “HNNNGH! FUCK KEI!  _ I can feel your fat…  _ fucking cock _ in my womb!  _ Please,  _ don’t stop fucking me, PLEASE!”

Irelia cried wantonly, writhing about on her sweat and cum-soaked bedsheets like a beached octopus as her hung bull of a student slammed himself inside her tight, hot pussy over and over. She simply couldn’t believe that it was finally happening, that after all this time her dreams had finally become reality and he was finally fucking her in her own bed! Her belly was softly gurgling beneath every thrust, the cum already packed and blasted into her womb being churned by every balls-deep plunge as his full balls  _ slapped _ against the vast bulges of her pancaked ass beneath her.

He groaned, the taut muscles visible across the entirety of his tall, athletic figure straining and flexing against his dark skin as he fucked out yet another hot, gloopy load into her ravaged cunt. Irelia’s eyes rolled back as he did so, overcome with another fist-clenching, toe-curling and stomach-dropping orgasm while it forced several sticky gluts of the stuff to leak out of her brutally pierced, stretched and fucked lips. That hot, glorious cockslop bulging out against her inner walls was  _ definitely _ going to knock her up, to make her carry his illegitimate baby  _ just  _ like his father had made his mother rear him.

It made her feel so utterly _used,_ like she was somehow _worse_ than some kind of depraved whore that didn’t deserve the cheap and commonplace herbal treatment to prevent his seed from taking hold. She was actively participating in the steady abolition of her race every last time that she greeted him in class with a cheery, wide-eyed smile, and every last time that she led him to her dingy apartment afterwards and _begged_ for him to fuck her every night, and she didn’t care. She was finally fulfilling her dream of having a family with a hung and dominant male, and if in doing so she could finally spit on the people that had betrayed her trust and taken _everything_ from her through the boundless cowardice of their actions, well…

_ “All the better”, _ she thought as she gently rubbed her swollen belly.

  
  


Ionia could burn to the ground for all she cared.


End file.
